


For Her

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes the potion for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

Severus slaved over the Wolfsbane Potion, working for hours until his shoulders tightened and his hair framed his face lankly.

It wasn’t for Lupin he put in the immense effort—he didn’t care about his ex-tormentor. It’s for her he brewed one of the most complex potions in existence.

Nymphadora knocked cursorily. “Got it?” 

“Don’t I always,” he bit back.

She took the potion, corked for travel. “Thank you, Severus,” she said as she turned.

“Wait.” The word escaped him without permission. “Why him?”

“Because he loves me back.” She left without waiting for a response.

_But so did I._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
